


Really like you

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Amanda says a final goodbye to Jeremy before he enlists





	Really like you

“I’ll miss you”Amanda said to Jeremy 

“You can write me”Jeremy cupped her face with his hand 

“If my dad will let me”Amanda rolled her eyes

“Give it time”Jeremy said 

“I really like you”Amanda admitted to him 

“This will all blow over”Jeremy assures her 

“I hope it will”Amanda says

“I really like you too Amanda”Jeremy replies

“I’m glad we could spend some time together before you leave”Amanda smiled 

“We took a walk in the park got some ice cream together pretended to be a young newlywed couple snuck off to frolick around a hotel”Jeremy laughed rambling on 

“Pretending to be married was your idea”Amanda nudged him

“Mr Sean Johnson and Mrs Michelle Johnson”Jeremy said to her 

“Fake ids and I was wearing a blonde wig and dark tinted sunglasses”Amanda chuckled


End file.
